A Fairy Tail Romance
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Crazy stalker,Gray in love and Natsu a GIRL. This one Fairy Tail Romance you don't won't  to miss.
1. Chapter 1

**Chi chi: This is my first Fairy Tail ****fanfictio****n so please don't flame it**

**WARING: This story contain gender bending, OC ,OOC, and any weird stuff that come to my head. Please enjoy Paring female Natsu x Gray don't like don't read it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Everything was normal in a noisy guild by the name of Fairy Tail that was into the door bust open showing a very panic girl. She had rosy pink spiky long hair and was holding a shell shock blue cat that always hang around a certain dragon slayer.

" YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME OUT!" the panic girl shouted out by this the the was confuse but they came even more confuse when she had ran of to Lucy.

" Lucy you have to find a way to change me back!" the girl grab Lucy by her shoulders.

" Ummm do I know you." Lucy said wonder how this girl know her name.

" Lucy it me Natsu! " When she had that the whole guild got quite than let out a long WHAAAAAT.

"W-What you can't be Natsu are you trying to trick us." Gray said ready to froze this person who was trying to posing as his Natsu-wait his were did that come from.

" Is you trying to fool us because you pick a bad disguise because Natsu is a boy." said a cold reply from Erza.

" It true !" Happy said getting everyone attention.

EARLY THAT MORNING

Natsu was sleeping peaceful when he heard Happy voice.

"Wake y Natsu !" Happy jump on the bed shaking Nastu.

" Ok stop I'm getting up." Natsu removing the covers sitting up. Natsu didn't know why but he felt a little different.

" U-umm N-Natsu why y-your h-hair is l-long. " Happy stutter out. Natsu turn his head to Happy who look shock about something.

" What the-! " Natsu ran to a mirror and was shock at what he saw. His face was heart shape and his eyes were big and round like a girl. Natsu than place his hand on his chest and felt two large lump.

" N-no this can't be." Natsu than open his pant and look inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH !"

" And that when Natsu ran here." Happy explain to everyone.

" Hm I see. " Erza said thinking over what Happy just said.

" But that still don't explain why your a girl. " Lucy said worry about her friend/teammate.

" Did you left here yesterday? " Gray asked.

" Let see after I left here I ran into some lady wearing a cloak. She than said she will give me some thin that will help me in the future. Yeah now I remember she than put this weird bracelet on me." Natsu said raising up his wrist showing a silver charm bracelet.

" Hmmm I think I have seen that bracelet some where." Levy said looking through some book.

" Here it is the Rose bracelet name after the person who created it. It say that bracelet is a forbidden magic charm." Levy read out.

" Why is it forbidden. " Lucy ask'

" It say once someone of the opposite ...sex put on this bracelet there ...no...turning ..back. " Levy look up sad at Natsu.

" S-So Natsu i-is." Happy had tears in his eyes.

" A girl." Erza.

**TO BE CONTINUE. . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi chi: This is my first Fairy Tail ****fanfictio****n so please don't flame it**

**WARING: This story contain gender bending, OC ,OOC, and any weird stuff that come to my head. Please enjoy Paring female Natsu x Gray don't like don't read it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

"I'm a girl. . . . forever." Natsu couldn't belive it .

" Wait does that mean. . . Natsu a transvestite !" Happy blurt out which stone Natsu.

" N-no Happy that different ." Lucy told him.

" Maybe there some other way to turn you back." Wendy said trying to be helpful.

" I'm still looking but so for nothing but I won't give up. " Levy said looking through some more books.

" You fire idiot why didn't you go after her. "Gray grab Natsu by his shirt.

" Don't you think I would have but before I could stop her. She disappear I couldn't even smell her sent anymore and. . .and. . .now I'm this weak creature." Natsu than started to bust out crying waterfall tears. Which shock Gray because ever since he known Natsu he never once cry in front of the guild more are less in front of him. Gray might don't know what the effect of this is but if it was this he sure didn't like, and was than ever ready to bring his original Natsu back-wait his again where do this stuff come from.

" Gray just made a female Natsu, shame on you Gray. " Happy look at Gray shamefully.

" HUH! " Gray was shock from what he heard from Happy and notice that most of the girls was glaring at him.

" So Natsu a girl now? " The Master said catching everybody attention.

" Natsu you are still Natsu don't matter what gender you are. deep down there still that fiery spirit that this guild hype and noisy and nothing is going to change that." Master said.

" It like Master said Natsu it doesn't matter what gender you are you are still the Natsu we know and love are Dragon slayer." Erza said facing him.

" Yeah Natsu so cheer up we find a way to change you back." Lucy encourage him.

" Yeah your still my knuckle head fire idiot. " Gray said not notice that he said my.

_' My? Don't he mean are? '_ Lucky for him Lucy was the only one who caught on to that.

" Your right I shouldn't be here depressing over this I still have thing to do! Let go Happy! "

" Aye sir! " Just as they were about to walk out Lucy grab them.

" There no way I'm letting you walk out wearing that." Natsu was still wearing his same outfit just with a black t-shirt.

" What? I'm wearing a t-shirt to cover this. " Natsu cup his breast making a lot of man blush.

" What do you think your doing! " Lucy was livid as she drag Natsu out of the guild.

* * *

><p>" There all done hime." Virgo said as she put the finish touches to Natsu.<p>

" Wow good job Virgo. " Lucy said as she look over Natsu. The shirt was like the original one except the shirt was close up top but was low showing a massive amount of cleavage. It was open down showing his flat girl stomach. He was still wearing the same pant just with out the waist length coat. His now girly hair was put in two pigtails and on his feet was strip sandal that had 2inch heel attach to them.

" Now do I receive punishment? " Virgo usually reply.

" No " Lucy said before Virgo went back.

" Ne Natsu look preeetty." Happy pop out from behind Natsu scaring Lucy.

" He right you do look really pretty. " Erza was suddenly standing beside Natsu.

" Who would have know you actually make a pretty girl. " Gray was sitting at Lucy table.

" HOW DID ALL OF YOU GET IN! " Lucy point to the three intruders.

" The door. " They replied.

_' If only he had call me something nice in my other form I might would have been happy and why am i thinking this way I don't care what Gray think about me.' Natsu thought to him self._

" Why I was on my way out Mirajane gave me this request ." Gray was holding it up,

" It read a local cafe just open up and is in need of some waiters and waitress. " Lucy read out.

" Alright let go." Erza already had her thing pack ready to go.

_" Wow that was fast."_ Lucy thought .

_If only they never took this request they could have avoid lot of drama and heartbreaks.  
><em>

**TO BE CONTINUE. . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi chi: This is my first Fairy Tail ****fanfictio****n so please don't flame it**

**WARING: This story contain gender bending, OC ,OOC, and any weird stuff that come to my head. Please enjoy Paring female Natsu x Gray don't like don't read it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

" THERE NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THIS! " Natsu yell through the dressing room door.

" Come on Natsu it not that bad. " Lucy said.

" I don't know Lucy this skirt is kinda short. " Erza was tugging on her skirt. It was a red short skirt with a off selves pink tight shirt that push up there breast and show there stomach with knee length white sock and red heels.

" Come on already we don't got all day. " Gray said busting in the door to the dress room. When he got in there he saw a pouting Natsu with his arms cross over her chest.

_' And I he thought look cute pouting as a boy.' _Gray thought.

" Ne Lucy why is Natsu outfit different from your and Erza. " said Happy.

" That a good question." Lucy said but as she look at his outfit she knew now why he didn't wont to come out. It was a red non selves red shirt that was open in the front but tied going down with pink ruffle around it, Tied in the back was a big pink bow with in was a short pink ruffle skirt with knee high sock and red heels. His hair was the same except it had two red heart shape bows in them. On his back were white wing and on his neck was a necklace that said cupid.

" I hate this thing it to tight! " Natsu than turn chibi and stated running around in circle.

" So is my cupid ready. " The owner of the cafe came in and saw the little chibi Natsu throwing a tantrum.

" What wrong with my precious cupid! " the owner was pointing at the chibi Natsu.

" He just don't like the outfit much. " Lucy told him.

" But why is his outfit different from Lucy and Erza? " Gray ask.

" You see this cafe is a couple cafe were young and old couple can come here to remember there love for one other. When I saw this young lady she she remind me a love angle so she can bless couple when love or new love. So that why her outfit is different but. . . .it seem young kids this days just don't know fashion, Owner dramatically shed a tear while Lucy and the rest was just blank.

" Now is no time for that now you must GO OUT THERE AND SAVE PEOPLES LOVE! " The owner threw them out the dressing room.

" Owwie. " Lucy rubbed her head when she looked up she saw a group of people staring at them.

" Oh h-hi and welcome to the Sweetheart cafe were you can spend time with your true love! " Lucy interduced and notice some of the boys were blushing.

_' Gosh it so hard being cute. " thought Lucy._

" Ne Lucy there staring at Erza. " Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by Happy.

" HUH! " Lucy than look and saw that Happy was indeed was right.

" Get off of me Natsu! " Gray yell from under Natsu.

" Ow that hurt crazy owner." Natsu said as he got up.

" Please sit down while we take your order. " Lucy said and notice that this time they were staring in her direction blushing and some of them even had hearts in there eyes.

_' It seem they finally notice me now done fell for my cute charm. ' Lucy was in thought again._

" It look like Natsu got a fan club. " Happy said which caused Lucy to snap out her thought a second time.

" WHAT! " Lucy turn behind her and saw Natsu there glaring at Gray who was glaring back. Than to the group of boys and indeed there eyes was Natsu.

_' How can this happened! ' Lucy spirit flew out of her._

" I think Lucy is dead. " Happy then got a stick and poked her.

" ON NO LUCY IS DEAD !" Happy shouted.

* * *

><p>" Over here serve me ! "<p>

" No serve me miss cupid ! "

" Over here ! " Random men kept wanting Natsu to serve them which was pissing off a certain ice mage.

" Lucy help Gray keep breaking all the dishes and threaten any guy who flirt with Natsu ! " Happy said shaking.

" Happy calm down. " Lucy tried to calm him down.

" Lucy it was scary I never seen Gray like that before. " said Happy.

" Actually you have before but may just can't remember. " Erza said who suddenly appear beside Lucy.

" Really ? " Lucy was surprise.

" Let just say Gray get kind of angry when men are flirting around Natsu. " Erza said be fore she left to get more orders.

" Wow I wonder why Gray get mad mad when people flirt around Natsu? " While Lucy was wondering about that Natsu was having some trouble of his on.

" Stupid outfit, stupid owner. stupid crazy men. " muttered Natsu as he was walking he ended up tripping as he was about to hit the ground some one caught him.

" Are you ok. " Natsu heard a silky smooth voice.

" yeah thanks. " As Natsu stood up he got a better look at the person. He had long silver hair with ice blue eyes.

" May I ask your name ? "he ask Natsu.

" Its Natsu , yours? " Natsu said.

" Yukio you should sit down it look like your tired anyway. " Yukio offer Natsu.

"" O-ok." Natsu sat down.

" Now tell me why a pretty girl like you work here. " Yukio ask

" I don't really work here I am really part of a guild name Fairy Tail the best guild there is. " Natsu said wth a huge grin.

" So your a wizard? " Yukio ask.

" Yep the best their is because I'm actually a Dragon Slayer and the best there is. " Natsu said wth the same grin.

_' So she a Dragon Slayer I might have found the one.' _Yukio started to get really interested in Natsu and started to ask more question.

" Natsu what are you doing." Gray came up and ask.

" Talking what else does it look like. " Natsu stated.

" Well get back to work and stop playing around." Gray said than glare at Yukio who was doing nothing but starting at Natsu.

" Alright, already Im going back to work, well it was nice speaking to you Yukio. " Natsu said getting up from the table.

" It was nice to meet you too. " Yukio then grabbed Natsu hand and kissed it causing Natsu to blush and pissing off Gray.

_' I really don't like this guy and I have a feeling this won't be the last time seeing him. 'thought Gray._

If only Gray knew how right he was.

**TO BE CONTINUE. . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chi chi: This is my first Fairy Tail ****fanfictio****n so please don't flame it**

**WARING: This story contain gender bending, OC ,OOC, and any weird stuff that come to my head. Please enjoy Paring female Natsu x Gray don't like don't read it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

" It look like everything is normally here. " Lucy said to Mirajane

" I don't know Lucy I have a feeling that theirs a change coming. " Just as Mirajane said that a deliver man walk in holding some flower.

" Special delivery for a person named Natsu."

" That me. " Natsu stopped in front of him.

" Well this is for you. " he handed Natsu the flowers.

" Wow there pretty I wonder who its from. " Kanna said

" Theirs a card attached to it . " Happy call out

" Read it out Natsu. " Lucy said

" It read: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I like you

and wish to see your lovely face tomorrow around noon." Natsu read out

" Natsu got a date. " Happy song

" I wonder who its from ? " Lucy wondered

" Its say it from Yukio." Natsu answer

" Who that's ? " Lucy asked

" Some guy I met when we were doing that request. " said Natsu

" Ne Natsu got a date before Lucy. " Happy snickered

" SHUT-UP! " Lucy yelled. While this was going on Gray was getting madder by the second

" So are you going? " Mirajane asked

" I don't know ...maybe. " Natsu shrugged his shoulder.

" So your just going to like that. " said Gray in a cold tone while his bangs were covering his face.

" Huh? " Natsu wondered why Gray voice sounded cold.

" Well Natsu I never knew your so easy falling for something like that. " Gray walked out the guild.

" I wonder whats wrong with him? " Natsu questioned.

" Maybe Gray is jealous too like Lucy. " Happy said

" Shut-up! " Lucy yelled.

" No thats impossible Happy. " Natsu said as he walked out of the guild

_' Gray would never be jealous over something like that, would he ? " thought Natsu_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a dark castle<strong>

" Onii-san why is Yukio-sama so happy its kinda of freaking me out." Akahana asked here brother.

" I don't know Hana why don't you go ask him yourself since your so interested. " said Harue.

" Ok! Yukio-sama can I ask you a question! " Akahana aksed.

" Sure go ahead Hana. " said Yukio showing a gentle smile which freak Akahana out more.

" Why a-are y-you in a s-such a good mood? " asked Akahana.

"I think I have find the one who I would spend my life with. " said Yukio with the still gentle smile.

" HUUUUH~ " This shock Akahana and Harue who was listening to there conversation.

" Yep I think I'm have have falling in love with her when I saw her face, What people call it love at first sight? " Yukio said which cause Akahana to faint do to shockness never known that her Yukio-sama can actually fall in love.

" So thats who those flowers you sent out were for." said Harue.

" Yep always right as usually I see. " said Yukio as he got to walk to his room.

" I have to go and get ready for my big date tomorrow with my future wife." Yukio call out.

" Crazy fool." Harue mutter.

* * *

><p>The next day as Lucy open the door to her house she saw Natsu on her bed sleeping with Happy next to him.<p>

" So cute I wish I had a camera to take a picture. " Lucy thought as she looked at the clock which read 4:30.

" Oh it 4:30, 4:30 oh no Natsu wake up! " Lucy started

" Just a few more second Lucy." Natsu mutter.

" I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice, Virgo!" Lucy called out.

" Yes hime. " Virgo replied.

" I need you to get him ready in tik tok shape. " Lucy pointed at Natsu.

Few minute later

" Wow Virgo you never sense to amaze me. " said Lucy as she look at Natsu outfit. Natsu had on a yellow short ruffle dress with white heels. His hair was in one ponytail with a flower bow pin up at the top.

" Oh no ! I'm late !" Natsu rush out of the house.

" Hmmm I wonder how his date is going to go . Well there only one way to find out." Lucy than grab a sleeping Happy and was out the door.

" I'm so sorry I'm late. " Natsu said as he saw Yukio.

" It okay and you look really cute." Yukio said

" Thank you." Natsu was blushing.

" Shall we go." Yukio grab Natsu hand.

" Sure"

_' Wow so he Yukio how did Natsu score such a hot guy and I didn't and he really a boy.' Lucy thought._

" Lucy mad because she didn't get a date. " Happy snickered.

" Shut-up!"

" Yukio ? Where are we going? " Natsu looked curiously at him.

" To see a movie."

" Ok. What movie. " Natsu asked

" It a surprise." Yukio open up the door to a carriage," Ready!"

" I'd rather walk." Natsu looked like he was going to chuck.

* * *

><p>" It look like you don't do good with carriage do you." Yukio said as he look at Natsu .<p>

" Are any other type of vehicle." Natsu said as he land on his feet.

" How about for now we just walk." Yukio suggest which Natsu happily agreed to as they walk into the movie never noticed two people dress up in detective outfit.

" Lucy why are we dress up like this? " Happy ask Lucy as they sat in the back of the movie theater so they would have a good look a Natsu and Yukio.

" So we can blend in and wont be discover. " Lucy said.

_' Looking like this I say will be discover soon.' Happy thought as look and saw another person dress up just like them._ After the movie was over with Yukio decide that they take a walk around the park.

" There go a ice cream stand over there you want some?" Yukio asked

" Hmm do they have hot ice cream? " Natsu ask

" I don't think so, but let go and see." Yukio said

" So far everything going fine." Lucy said her and Happy were hiding in the bushes.

" So far so good." Lucy and Happy heard a familiar voice.

" Is that! " Lucy and Happy turn there heads and saw Erza in the detective suit

" Erza!" They shouted

" Lucy? Happy? What are you two doing here ?" Erza asked

" Checking on Natsu, you? "

" Same"

" Ssssshh something interesting is happening" Happy said a they all turn back to spying.

" Wow they actually have red-hots candy ice cream." Yukio said as Natsu lick his ice cream happily

" Yep , It good too." Natsu said licking his ice cream

" You have a little on your cheek." Yukio lean over.

" I do? "

" Yeah, don't worry , I'll get it."Yukio lick it off her cheek and a few seconds later he was red and sweating.

" What wrong? " Natsu kept licking his ice cream.

" Too hot!"

"I like it hot." Natsu ice cream cart soon came crashing into Yukio.

" I'm so sorry , I lost control of it." the guy who soopld them ice cream said.

" That ok Wait you look familiar? Natsu said

" I-I don't know why." the guy than ran off.

" You knoe know I want some ice cream." Lucy and Erza than walk over to the icecream cart

" We like too have some ice cream too." Lucy told him

" Sorry but were close down today." the guy tried to run away until Erza grab him

" So you came of long too." Erza than snatch off his mustache.

Lucy gasped...

**To Be Continued. **. . . . . .


End file.
